Pie Eating Contest vs the Triathlon
by kissacazador
Summary: A one-shot about Sam and Dean competing to win trophies in their respected events but Sam doesn't realize until later how his older brother desperately wants to win. Brotherly love/ Dean angst/ Fluff.


Pie Eating Contest vs the Triathlon

**Summary**: A one-shot about Sam and Dean competing to win trophies in their respected events but Sam doesn't realize until later how his older brother desperately wants to win. Brotherly love/ Dean angst/ Fluff.

**Author's Notes**:

***** This was an idea from the 'groin video' Jared released on his Twitter…hopefully you'll enjoy it ;)

***** The three typical components of **triathlon **are: swimming, cycling, and running.

*** Competitive eating** or **speed eating** is a sport in which participants compete against each other to consume large quantities of food in a short time period. Contests are typically less than 15 minutes in length, with the person consuming the most food being declared the winner.

A huge thanks to **Tia** of** 2People** for taking the time out of her busy schedule to beta reading this for me

Rated **K+** for mild language

I Do Not Own _Supernatural_, it belongs to the Eric Kripke and the CW and I'm only using them for the entertainment of this story.

Pie Eating Contest vs the Triathlon

Sam returns to the small motel room he's sharing with his older brother, sweating profusely.

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean shouts, having been scared by Sam suddenly entering the motel room.

Completely out of breath, Sam just nods his head and takes a water bottle from the mini frig. Stretching, he answers, "I told you that I'm training for the upcoming triathlon in Seattle and I was timing myself."

"I don't have a clue what that has to do with running through the damn door." Dean questions, "And why would any normal person subject themselves to that crap."

"First of all, its not crap; secondly, I had to beat my time, which I did by the way; third, only _normal _people do this and lastly, it's a fun way to exercise."

"I swear, you are such a geek boy." Dean replies. "At least the exercises I do are real fun."

"What exercises?" The young male sarcastically asks.

"Duh, Sammy." Dean answers as he simulates having sex.

"Oh God, please stop that."

"What's the matter; you forgot what sex looks like since ya haven't done it in a while?" Dean chuckles. "Whatcha need is to get laid, then you won't have to run like a panting dog."

"Dean, running is good for the body, mind and soul."

"Yeah, so is sex."

"Dude, running and biking clears my mind therefore; my outer body and soul are fully rested."

"Sure Sammy, keep tellin' yourself that crap, but deep down you know my way of exercising is better." Dean states, "Plus, I betcha I could train for an event without killing myself like you are and win an award or something."

"Yeah, right."

"What?" Dean seriously inquires, "You don't think I could win an event or something?"

"You…in an event?" Sam laughs while nodding his head, "To win an award?"

"Jeez, Sam, thanks for the vote of confidence." Dean says in a low tone.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam says apologetically, "Of course, you can do whatever and succeed."

The two brothers spend the rest of the day doing research in Colorado Springs for an upcoming hunting event involving a spirit that needs to be rested.

Two days later they head out west to Seattle and Dean notices his younger brother engagingly reading a pamphlet on the triathlon.

"So, you're ready for the big weekend?" Dean asks while motioning to the reading material.

"Yeah, I'm definitely physically ready but not sure about mentally." The brunette man admits, "I just want to prove to myself I can do this, but mostly I wanna win."

"That doesn't sound at all like ya, Sammy?"

I know and I can't explain it." Sam quietly confesses, "I guess it's the competition in me that wants out."

Dean chuckles slightly as he merges off the road to pull the Impala into the parking lot of a local diner.

"Man, I'm so hungry I can eat a damn horse." Dean remarks as they walk in.

Sam skeptically looks around the fine establishment, "Well, by the looks of the place, be careful what you wish for."

Dean laughs out loud and this brings the cashier towards them, Hi y'all, I'm Lulu and is it just ya two fine-ass hotties or are ya's girlfriends' joinin' y'all?"

"Well, hi _ya_ to _ya_ too Lulu and my fine-ass ain't attached to no one, so just maybe _ya_ might be one lucky-ass chick then." Dean says with a chuckle while Sam miserably looks on.

Lulu seats the brothers in a booth by the window, so Dean can watch his baby and hands them their menus.

"Damn, that was very embarrassing."

"Whatcha talkin' about, Sammy?"

"Dude, seriously, that was incredibly inappropriate from both of ya's. Oh great, now I sound like both of you." Sam sneers, "How many times did she say _ya_ anyways?"

"_Ya_ know what, I wasn't counting." Dean giggles, "_ya_ gonna hafta figure it on _ya_ own."

Waving his hand in front of his older brother's face, Sam demands, "Stop that!"

"_Ya_, I'll stop, since it bugs _ya_ so much." Dean sarcastically remarks.

A young man walks over to take their order, "Hi ya, I'm Ren and what can I get for ya'all."

Sam takes a deep breath, trying not to let all the _ya's_ get to him. "I'll have the egg white omelet with a side of cottage cheese and plain wheat toast as well as some orange juice."

The server looks at Dean, who is still sporting a smirk, "Well, I'll have y'all's #3 special with a slice of cherry pie, vanilla shake and black coffee."

Ren takes the menus and walks away to put in their orders as Sam scoffs, "You are immature and don't answer me…just sit there and eat, okay?"

"How can I answer _ya_ when I'm not allowed to answer _ya_?" Dean mocks.

"Good grief, this is gonna be the longest breakfast in history." Sam remarks, as the server brings over the drinks and pie.

"Sir, I thought ya would want to eat our super award-wining famous fab-u-lous cherry pie first." Ren happily says with a huge smile.

Dean immediately gobbles up a big bite, "Oh my freaking god, this is** AWESOME**!" Dean shouts with another spoonful being shoveled in.

Ren's still standing as the oldest Winchester adds another bite to his already full mouth. "You must know how famous our pies are…in fact, next weekend is our annual pie eating contests."

Ren leaves to bring back much needed napkins since Dean's face is smothered with cherries and pie crust. "You should enter and the main prize is five hundred dollars, plus, a blue ribbon and that trophy." The young man points to a 3 foot tall silver trophy and Dean's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "And you could come in everyday to practice. If you sign in and get the proper forms, all slices of pies are a dollar for contestants. We make 26 different pies daily and you could try them all."

"Yeah, yeah…I'll do it!" Dean exclaims, "Tell me where to get these proper forms from and ya betcha I'll try all of those pies too."

Their breakfast soon arrives and Sam is immediately stunned as to what his sibling is eating. "Uh Dean, what is that?"

"It's a double bacon cheeseburger with onion rings, sausage patties, fried eggs on a glazed donut wrapped around a sour-dough jalapeno roll." Dean enthusiastic replies, "Oh, and with side of ham & cheese hash browns and deep-fried mozzarella sticks.

"Ugh, that looks really gross." Sam states with a frown, "Are ya sure you can eat all that without puking?"

"Ah ha, you said _ya_." Dean remarks as he slurps down his shake.

Sam nods his head in annoyance and continues to eat his healthy breakfast, yet somehow Dean finishes before he does. The brothers pay the bill and Dean makes a date with Lulu for tonight as she gives them directions to a clean bed n' breakfast down the street.

Since Dean decides to jog to the post office across the street for his forms, Sam stretches and briskly walks to the place they'll be staying.

Once inside the double-bedded room, Dean remarks he's gonna sleep off his big breakfast. Sam decides to take the Impala to where the triathlon is to be held to get himself mentally ready for this weekend's event.

The youngest Winchester returns around 7:30 pm and is completely stunned to what he sees. Dean is sitting on his hands as his face is inside a pie tray and it's clear that he had eaten a dozen slices of pies since he's covered in every flavor. His hair has blueberries, cherries and something brown in it.

"Good God, Dean, look at what a mess you made!" Sam shrieks, "And you better not puke either."

Finally coming up for air, Dean answers, "Dude, I'm in training so I would really appreciate _ya_ not interrupting me since I have a trophy to win."

"Dean, that's not a real trophy, you know." Sam sneers, "Pie eating is not a real sport, like the triathlon is."

"Oh really, says who? _You_?"

"Yes Dean, me and the whole world."

Standing up to confront his brother, "This is a _real_ contest and I am going to win that _real _trophy so I can shove it up your real ass, okay y'all?"

"Whatever." Sam scoffs, "All you are going to do is make yourself sick and you know seeing someone pucks, it makes me puke."

While Dean is taking a shower, Sam cleans up the pie mess and brings the trash to an outside dumpster. A piece of paper falls out and he immediately recognizes his sibling's hand writing.

_**Five Ways I can win a trophy**:_

_**1.  
**__**2.  
**__**3.  
**__**4.  
**__**5.**_

The paper is crumbled and nothing else is written therefore, Sam is saddened by the sight because Dean didn't write anything down and that is why this pie eating contest is extremely important to him.

As he opens the door to the room, Sam sees his brother channel surfing. "I thought you had a date tonight with Lulu."

"I cancelled." Dean quietly answers, never taking his hurtful eyes off the television screen, making Sam regret saying those harsh words.

"Dean, I need to apologize to you about the contest. I sincerely support you and think it's a great idea. So what's the next part in your training?"

Turning the tv off, Dean answers, "You can stop mocking me now because you were right in the first place." He then turns off the lamp and flips over to go to sleep, leaving his brother standing there speechless.

The next morning, Dean wakes up late and soon notices his sibling is gone. As he is brushing his teeth, Dean hears the door opening.

Sam walks in carrying three big bags, "Good morning, I hope you're well rested because I brought you several freshly baked pies therefore, you can start your training again."

Although the aroma is delightfully welcomed, Dean sits back onto the bed and starts the channel surfing again, making very little eye contact with the Sasquatch.

"Dean, I said I am sorry and I mean it, so please start your training." Sam sincerely says with his puppy eyes look.

As usual, Dean caves in to the young man's apology and picks up a peach pie. "Thanks, Sammy, this means a lot."

"Well, I'm gonna leave you, so I can go train because nobody is going to beat The Winchester Brothers."

"Yep, you're right." Dean replies with a big smile.

The duo spent the next couple of days training for their events separately. The morning of the triathlon went smoothly and before Sam knew it, he is about to start the swimming segment.

Dean cheers his younger sibling on by waiting on the other side. Sam starts out slow but ends up in first place and immediately changes into bike pants and running sneakers.

Then a third of the way in the bicycle segment, Sam's seat unloosens, forcing him eventually pulling over to fix it. It only took about three minutes but in bike time it's an eternity. Several riders had past him and he did all he could to catch up.

By the time he starts the final event, Sam is in fifth place but knew running is his strong point. He maintains extreme focus and starts out calm, just like he had done in previous training exercises.

Going up hill is where Sam made excellent time as he passes three competitors thus putting the youngest Winchester in second place. With under a mile to go, Sam now sees the leader in his sight.

The only thing Sam is concentrating on is winning. After all the training he has endured, nobody is going to stop him and this is the only power booster he needs. Sam catches the leader in seconds and easily wins, making a direct line to his brother standing by the trophy.

"Sammy, you did it!" Dean shouts as he pulls his taller sibling into a hug. "That was awesome!"

Trying to catch his breath, Sam just nods as photographers gather around. The host stands on the stage, pulling the winner up to accept the prizes. Sam is given a new bike, $3,500.00 check and a bronze trophy.

The final photographs are of the top three finishers, who are given bouquets of roses. The second place winner shakes Sam's hand and walks off stage surrounded by several children, some who were crying.

"Father Andrew, we're so sorry you couldn't win for us…but its okay." A young girl says, wiping away tears.

The third place winner, hands the priest his check, "Father, please take my $500.00 check to help the orphans.

"Thank you, Son and God bless you." Father Andrew replies with a smile.

Sam looks at his brother, who's shaking his head. "Dean, I hafta."

"Yeah, yeah…I guess."

"C'mon, I can't take money from orphans and uh, priests." Sam whispers.

Dean laughs at Sam, who is extremely nervous. "Uh, father…uh, here."

Before the priest could say a word, the children run to hug Sam and Dean, making both Winchesters uncomfortable.

"Son, this is such a generous gift, are you sure?" The priest remarks as he looks at the check.

"Yes, Father, I am." Sam quietly answers. "And I want the kids to have the bike and trophy too."

The priest can only nod as he is overcome with emotion as are the orphans. The local news wants to interview Sam, but he guides the reporter to the actual winners…the orphans.

With everyone being emotional, the duo escapes in the confusion to the Impala and speeds back to the bed n' breakfast, where they enjoy a quiet night eating take-out.

"Sammy, I gotta hand it to ya, that was incredible." Dean says with his mouth full of pie, "You not only came back to win but you became those orphans fairy godfather."

"Thanks but did you have to say _fairy?_"

Dean chuckles, "Yeah, but I meant it in a heartfelt way."

While watching a movie, Sam asks, "Well, are you ready for your events?"

"Yep, I'm gonna win too," Dean smirks, "But, no orphans are gonna take my trophy."

Sam laughs loudly and thinks about how great it's going to be seeing his hero standing proudly next to the trophy.

SPN~ SPN~ SPN~ SPN~ SPN

The sunny morning of the pie eating contest is everything Dean had expected and the aroma of the pies is making his mouth water. The contests are divided up into several categories and the first is the children followed by the teens.

The main portion consists of adult women in one and adult men in the other. The top five from each goes into the playoff, where only the top two finishers go head-to-head in the final competition.

Lulu and Sam cheer Dean on as he enters the playoff, with a woman in her forties and a seven foot tall, 500 lb lumberjack named Bubba as his biggest competitors.

Everyone has their hands tied behind their backs and soon a pistol signals the start of the event. Dean gobbles up three cherry pies in seconds and immediately moves to the peach and onto the apple. Before anyone knew it, the pistol being shot ends the contest.

Judges immediately move in to determine the final two as Dean and Bubba and are congratulated. There is a thirty minute timeout as a school band marches by and Sam is talking to Lulu while Dean cleans up in the restroom.

"Too bad Dean has to go up against Bubba, since he has won these contests eight years in a row." Lulu says to Sam with a frown.

'I'm not worried because nobody loves pie more than Dean." Sam quickly replies with a smirk, making her smile again.

An announcement is made over the intercom for the final event and Dean enters the stage with a huge smile.

"Eat my dust, you little shit." Bubba remarks.

Leaning over to the lumberjack, Dean smirks, "just make sure_ you_ don't eat _me_, lard ass."

The big man has steam coming from his ears but couldn't say anything as they were being tied up, then pistol starts the main event as both men eagerly dig into their pies.

The fifteen minute competition flies by fast and before Dean knew it, the sound of the pistol signals the conclusion.

The crowd is immediately silent as the judges investigate the eaten pies by each man. They huddle in a circle, determining the score of who won while each contestant cleans his face.

The announcer takes the envelope and reads it to the waiting crowd, "With only a half of a pie ahead, this year's winner of our famous fab-u-lous pie eating contest is the reining champion, Bubba!"

As the crowd goes wild for the lumberjack, Sam sank, feeling for his heart broken brother. Bubba flips Dean off as he takes the trophy and jumps off stage to be with his friends.

Dean slowly walks over to Sam and Lulu, with his head held down in shame. The friendly cashier gives Dean a big hug while Sam playfully slaps him on the back.

"Dean, before anything else happens I want to give you this." Sam says and hands his hero a thin white box, "open it."

The oldest Winchester reluctantly opens it with a nudge from both and is shocked. Holding up a blue ribbon that reads- **FIRST PLACE: WORLD'S BEST BROTHER**.

Lulu hugs him again, then pins the ribbon to his shirt. "Aww, that looks very cute."

Overcome with unexpected emotion, Dean embarrassingly nods a thank you to his sibling.

"Well, what ya want to do now?" Sam inquires.

"Ah ha, you said _ya_ again." Dean playfully states.

Both brothers laugh as Lulu questions, "What's so funny?" And this makes them laugh louder.

"I guess we could get some pie." Dean suggests.

"Dude, really?" Sam demands, "Haven't you had enough pie to last a lifetime?"

"Nah, I gotta start training for next year, so I can come back and kick Bubba's fat ass." Dean firmly states with a wide grin.

"Well, if you're going to train again, then I am too." The brunette male proposes, "Lulu, do you know where I can get some fresh fruit and cottage cheese at?"

"Jeez Samantha, do you hafta be such a girl about it." Dean teasingly says, "bitch."

"Jerk."

The End


End file.
